An Unlikely Love Story
by M M Forever
Summary: Tohru Honda has always been thankful for the small things in life. But when her grandfather dies and her Aunt and Uncle suggest she get a job to pay the bills he left behind, she never suspects that her whole world will be turned upside-down...


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I wish I did, almost as much as I wish I owned Digimon. Aww heck, I wish I owned them both. So much I'd fix with them… but I don't. So sorry. :/ Oh, and this plot is loosely based off a real-life event, which didn't happen to me, and I don't own that either. So basically, I'm a free loader who has too many ideas and not enough money. Joy.

* * *

Prologue:

My name is Tohru Honda. I'm really just an ordinary girl, but there's so much in my life to be thankful for. I lost my mom in a car accident, but my grandfather was kind enough to let me move in with him while I was finishing high school. It was about that time that my aunt and uncle told him that they needed to move in with him as well, so he needed to have some repairs done to his house. Rather than worry him about where I would stay, I assured him that I would be able to stay with a friend while the repairs were being done.

I didn't want to be a bother to either of my friends, Uo or Hana, so I went into the woods at the edge of town and set up a tent there to live out of. It was only to be for a few weeks, so I really didn't mind. The one thing I didn't know was that the woods was actually the property of the Sohma family. Long story short, I was invited to move into a house on the property that was owned by Shigure Sohma, and in exchange I offered to cook and clean for those who lived in the house. I was so thankful to Yuki Sohma for inviting me, as well as grateful to his cousins Kyo and Shigure for agreeing and allowing me to stay with them. They were so kind to me, even taking taking the time to be my friends.

When grandfather's house was finished, I moved back in with him. I missed the family I had known for all of two weeks, but I knew that grandfather needed my help. I belonged here, with my family, and with my grandfather.

Unfortunately, grandfather became ill shortly after I moved back in, and within a year he passed on to join both my father and mother in heaven. I was sad, but grandfather had always loved both his son and my mother, and it made me happy to think of the three of them reunited together at last. Uo and Hana both offered to let me stay with them, but I didn't want to impose on them. Even Yuki and Kyo approached me and offered to let me move back in with the three of them. Part of me loved the idea, and for a good long while, I actually considered it. But I knew that I ultimately didn't belong with them. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo… they were all Sohma's, and I was not. I was a Honda, and my family needed me to help out.

My Uncle suggested that I take up a job to help pay the bills that grandfather had left behind, so as soon as I finished high school like my mother had wanted, I began to look for a job. As I've always been good at cleaning, I applied to a company out of the country that appeared to pay very well. In fact, it paid so well that my Aunt and Uncle agreed the moment I mentioned it to them.

The arrangements were made so that the money I made would be sent back at home to pay the bills and that once those were paid off, my Aunt and Uncle would send a letter to me and let me know. The company agreed to feed and clothe me on their dime, as well as house me at their facility, for which I was very grateful. It's not every day that one has a company that is willing to do that for an employee. While I wasn't completely certain where this place was, or even what country it was in, they did send me a letter to pack warm clothes. I was very thankful for that letter later, as it turned out to be somewhere farther north, where the sun barely came up over the horizon in the winter.

Uo and Hana were not very thrilled about my new job, but I assured them that everything would be fine. They insisted on holding a "going away" party for me the day before I left at mom's grave, and even invited the three Sohma's to join us. I think the three of them were probably initially disturbed about having a party in a graveyard, especially Shigure, but Uo and Hana must have explained it to them before the party, as all three of them showed up. We said our good-byes, and the next thing I knew, I was on a plane to my new job.

That was nearly 5 years ago.

The company was shut down this past week due to some reason I have yet to find out, but I was told that I am finally to be sent home. I have no idea what to expect when I return, or even what has kept my Aunt and Uncle from writing to me, as I have had no correspondence from them since I left. I've lost a fair amount of weight, and the stress of the job has started to turn a few of my hairs gray. I probably would have given up a long time ago, but thoughts of mom always kept me going. I look forward to seeing the sun again during the winter, as well as visiting mom's grave again. I wonder what Uo and Hana have been up to; I hope that they are well. I've missed them so much! I'll be sure to visit them as soon as I get back.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, it's just a prologue, nothing too fancy. But I want to get a feel for how people react to this so I know if it's worth continuing or not. So please, let me know what you think. Otherwise, this will come down and will likely be forgotten. Oh, and the pairing? Well, you're just going to have to wait and find out, won't you... I'd hint, but it would give it away. :)


End file.
